The Elisabeth Elliot Show'
by mulifan
Summary: Spin off to the Lizzie Bennet Diaries from Jane Austens book Persuation. Anne Elliot gets roped in by her older sister Elisabeth to shoot videos detailing the fromer child stars life...
1. Chapter 1

**Excerpt from: Diary of Anne Elliot**

New Year, 01.01.2016

 _New Years resolution_

 _The new year has stared. Time try to improve one's self and reflect on past mistakes. So here it goes:_

 _I will try to not let people influence my decisions, if I don't agree with their point of view._

 _I will not let people (mostly my father and Elisabeth) tell me what to do so much_

 _I will stand up to my boss and tell him of the ideas I have for a new project._

 _I will …._

 _to be honest I will abandon those resolution in matters of days. Unlike my oldest sister Elisabeth, some how her resolutions always are carried out._

 _*crossed out*_ _Just not by her._

 _So welcome to the Elisabeth Elliot Show!_

* * *

 **First episode of the Elisabeth Elliot Show**

 **(transcript)**

Anne: Okay. I have the camera ready. You can start now.

Elisabeth: Finally! What took you so long!

Anne: Well, I had to borrow the equipment from Rachel and since I have never used one she had to explain...

Elisabeth: Well what ever you are taking up way to much screen time. No one is going to pay to see or hear you anyway.

Anne: You can just cut the parts out.

Elisabeth: Absolutely not! Don't you know anything. That would take away the authenticity. Really sometimes I don't know how we could be related. Showbizz is in the Elliot DNA. * _mutters almost inaudible: Seriously that gene must have skipped you big time. shish*_

 **Intro is playing …**

Elisabeth: Welcome, welcome my dear fans to The Elisabeth Elliot Show. Most of you might recognize me as cute little Harmony. Yes, the cute and talented little child in all those commercials. I know the grown up version is even better. _*giggles*_ Since it is the New Year I made a resolution to star this video blog to keep you up today of amazing life. By the way if you can't get enough of me. And be honest, who could _*wink*_ you can visit me on my twitter, tumbler, pinterest, instagram and facebook.

 **Icons pop up all over the screen and cover Elisabeth's face.**

Elisabeth: And of course you just have to subscribe to this channel. _*smiles*_ It's what all the cool kids do. _*wink*_ I will upload a video once a week. I know, I know _*makes as sad face*_ I would prefer to keep you entertained a lot more, but * _blows up her hair and looks annoyed*_ but my little sister says she can't edit them sooner * _puffs out more air*_

Anne: I'm sorry, but I never done this before.

Elisabeth: What ever. I'll see you guys next week and don't forget to subscribe. _*blows a kiss to the camera and plasters on a fake smile*_

Anne: Is this all? Don't you want to say more?

Elisabeth: * _still fake smiling*_ Yes, if the want more the will have to come back. This is just a preview anyway. Duh.

Anne: If you say so.

Elisabeth: _*finally loses her fake smile*_

 **Camera turns off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Excerpts from: Diary of Anne Elliot**

New Year, 02.01.2016

No time to waste time

I'm really busy sorting through all of those videos Elisabeth made yesterday. She kept changing her clothes so every take shows her in a new outfit. To be honest she looked good in basically everything she wore. So I try to go through all the videos and search one were she doesn't come off too bad. After we shoot the second or third video she stared to get frustrated, because of the noise the gardener made. He was cutting the lane...

If I want to finish I better select one, so I can start on the theme I'm supposed to create. I better ask Rachel for help on that one after all she is one the editors of Pemberley Digital.

* * *

New Year, 04.01.2016

Done. It is finally done. I have barely slept. All thanks to Rachel with her and her help I would still be putting the video together. She even asked one of her friends from work to design a background for the intro. I need to make sure that Elisabeth mentions them in her next video. And I need to get going or I will be late for work.

* * *

 **Second episode of the Elisabeth Elliot Show: "Starring ME and my family"**

 **(transcript)**

Anne: Camera's on.

Elisabeth: Hello my dears. Today I have a special treat for you. Can you guess? *smile and wink* Today I'm going to present my family. First my dear father... *small pause* but I'm not going to mention his name here. Nobody should be accusing me of riding coattails. *smile and wink* So what I can tell you he is a very handsome and successful businessmen in his early 50ties. He used to be an actor and is now the CEO of a famous production Company. The played famous rolls in movies like the …

Anne: Elisabeth, isn't that a little bit too specific?*glare from Elisabeth* I mean it's easy to figure out if...*trails off*

Elisabeth: Hmmm well if you say so. But I really don't think that I given that much information.*pouting*

Elisabeth: Well, back to my family. After Dad there is me of course. A beautiful and talented actress and director on her way to super stardom. *smile and wink* *posing and flirting with the camera.

Anne: *Coughs* *Camera shakes*

Elisabeth: What are you doing, you ruining the video.

Anne: Sorry.

Elisabeth: You know I would have mentioned you anyway. You needn't put on such theatrics. Seriously *annoyed*

Anne: I didn't mean...

Elisabeth: Well this is my younger sister Anne. She is filming these videos. Well that's it see you all next...

Anne: Wait, aren't you forgetting a few people.

Elisabeth: *seems confused* Who do you mean? Oh, you meant mother, didn't you? Well I don't think it proper to talk about her. I mean her being unwell and all.

Anne: No, I perfectly understood that, but what about Rachel?

Elisabeth: Well … *looking embarrassed* She isn't technically part of this family you know... not that I don't love her, but...*trails off*

Anne: She is helping with these videos.

Elisabeth: Okay, Okay. So a big thank you for helping out with these videos to my former nanny Mrs. Russell. All my love. And I see you all next time. *blows a kiss to the camera*

 **Screen turns black for 4 seconds**

* * *

 **Rachel (6 months pregnant) appears in front of the camera**

Anne: *behind the camera* Do you really think this is a good idea?

Rachel: Yes, I do. I'm just going to quickly explain a couple of things. Don't worry.

Anne: Okay. *exhales breath* okay you can start.

Rachel: Alright. Hello my name is Rachel Russell, I am the former nanny of Elisabeth and Anne. * smiles fondly* I was hired to help Ms Elliot after his wife a dear friend of mine from school developed dementia and had to be institutionalised after Ms Elliot wasn't able to care for her any more at home. She is in one of the best felicitates and is quiet comfortable. Anne and I occasionally visit her there. Anne, by the way shouldn't you properly introduce yourself too? Come one come here. *Rachel stands up to get Anne*

Anne: No. No please I much rather stay behind the camera. I don't need to be introduced.

*pause of several seconds*

Anne: Can you mention you work place and thank them for the equipment.

Rachel: Of course. I work as an editor at Pemberley Digital, who were so generous to let us use their equipment on this project and an especially big thanks to Gigi Darcy, who designed the background for the intro of the videos. So have yourself a wonderful day and good-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 08.01.2016

To send or not to send? That's the question. What to do ? I agreed with Rachel, that when introducing ones family one should include an honest introduction of all members. However I'm not so sure ho I feel about including mother in the videos. Sure it is better to clear thinks up before people might speculate and start rumours. Going behind Elisabeth's back isn't sitting that well with me either. She tends to feel sorry for herself quite enough. I'm not worried that she will find out about the attached pared of the video, she doesn't watch them in any case. ….

Well here it goes …. SEND. It's done … for better or worse.

 **Third episode of the Elisabeth Elliot Show: "Starring ME and my friends"**

 **(transcript)**

Anne: You can start now.

Elisabeth: Hello my dears. Welcome to the Elisabeth Elliot Show. *blows a kiss to the camera*

Nelly: Hello everyone. *waves and smiles*

Elisabeth: Everyone this is me very special friend Penelope "Nelly" Clay. We first met at an audition for a commercial. Where she snatched up the part of my best friend and we've been besties ever since. * linking pinkies together and smiling at the camera*

Nelly: We went out for the same part and I became Ely's understudy. And when the person how was supposed to play her best friend had to decline the role Ely suggested me to the director and I got the part.*smiling gratefully to Elisabeth*

Elisabeth: Well you deserved It you were the best person for the part in the first place. You know what I thought of that person she was just so common. I don't know what the director was thinking. I bet she just got the part because of the diversity issues... * huffs annoyed*

 **small pause**

Nelly: Are you going to tell them the big news?

Anne: What news?

Elisabeth:*gives Anne an angry look* Anne don't forget the camera okay? *Then smiles* Oh the big news I almost forgot. Well my dears Nelly and I went to an audition for a brand new Netflix Show and we both got the parts we wanted. So in two weeks from today we are going to move to New York to start filming. *squeal* I am so exited aren't you.

Nelly: Of course I can't wait to pack.

Anne: Elisabeth.

Elisabeth: Yes, what now.

Anne: I just have a question. Can you borrow the video equipment from someone in New York?

Elisabeth: Why would I have to do that? *annoyed*

Anne: Well, I doubt that Rachel can let you take the equipment with you … *trails off*

Elisabeth: Why would I need that stuff. *now seriously confused*

Anne: To make these videos.

Elisabeth: Oh, Anne. *amused* You can't be really thinking that I would have the time to make these, while being so busy.

Anne: So, you are going to stop?

Elisabeth: Of course not. Don't be so stupid. I already planned it all out. I will send you instructions on what to film and what to do. It isn't that complicated. Do you really think I would disappoint my fans. *smile and wink to the camera*

Anne:*stunned into silence*

Elisabeth: Rachel can probably help you since you are likely staying with her.

Anne: Why would I be staying with Rachel?*confused*

Elisabeth: What? Where else would you be staying? It's not like you could afford your own apartment.

Anne: Why can't i stay in my room.

Nelly: I think what Ely means is where are you going to stay when the renters move in?

Elisabeth: Exactly.

Anne: Renters?

Elisabeth: Of course hasn't Daddy told you. When I told him about my great news he realised that no one would need the house and it would be better to rent it out. You know Nelly's father is a real-estate agent and he got us a really good deal.

Nelly: Anne my Dad says that the Crofts are moving in in 4 weeks so you should have enough time to pack up and find a new place for the duration.

Anne: The Crofts? *Anne becomes pail*

Nelly: The renters. They are a really nice couple. They wont make any trouble.

Elisabeth: Well, I'm not so sure. They are a bit too dark for my liking, but the don't have any children either. So they probably wont steal anything.

Nelly: For sure. They are well mannered, civilised church going people.

Anne: They are moving in here in 4 weeks.

Elisabeth: Yes Anne keep up. But the next two weeks we will still be all you behind your screens will still have me and maybe Nelly again. So see … Oh wait Nelly lets say it together.

Nelly: Great idea. On three, one... two... three

Elisabeth and Nelly: See you all next time at the Elisabeth Elliot Show.

Elisabeth: *blows a kiss to the camera*

 **Camera turns off.**


End file.
